


不度（十）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 4





	不度（十）

22

可惜这个梦还是醒了。

发情期过后alpha都会进入短暂的休眠，文星伊醒来之后金容仙已经不见了。

文星伊从枕头上捏起一根金容仙的金发，果然又跑了……你究竟是用什么能力醒的比我早，又悄无声息的离开的……

金容仙没有为了赶走她而骗她，宋伯伯给她的证据里金家确实是当年的帮凶，但错不在金容仙，她不应该去承担的。

是不是因为这样，朴振英才会和金容仙达成合作，想要她放弃揭开这一切秘密。

文星伊突然想明白了车时延说的话，她应该好好猜猜为什么车尚贤他们对于朴振英来说很重要。

因为车尚贤把金家的什么情报卖给朴振英，他当年离开金家的时候还小，不可能接触什么机密，只有可能是一些……也许和那个养母有关。

所有养母被朴振英以此为要挟，贡献出了金家的商业机密，金家又被机密给要挟，选择了做一个沉默的证人，促使文氏被定罪。

文星伊想明白这些事之后只觉得痛苦，但她还没来得及告诉金容仙她并不责怪她，金容仙又离开了。

她也没来的及告诉金容仙，她其实不是想要什么复仇，她只是想要还自己父母一个公道，让他们沉冤得雪。

如果金容仙一定要让她在她和这件事上二选一，她只能选择暂时放弃金容仙。

只是暂时放弃，而且凭什么所有人都觉得她没办法扳倒朴振英。

“我也是凶手之一，你明白吗！”

文星伊突然觉得自己分不清金容仙这话是真是假，又或者金容仙的曾经什么行为促使了这一切的发生。

不，如果不是金容仙还会有其他人，如果不是她，这一切也不会改变。这不是她放弃一切的理由……那天晚上她离开家究竟做了什么。

文星伊痛苦地揉揉太阳穴，在浴室里，金容仙毫不留情地讽刺她：“你能给我什么？你就是一个小屁孩，从小被组织保护到大，你就让我脱离朴振英，开口说能保护我……呵呵……”

文星伊细细想了想，她能给金容仙什么，她能给她所有的力量，她能给她自己的价值，她能给她全部的爱，她能给她……一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

这些够不够……

“不，不够。”文星伊突然起身换好衣服。

金容仙怎么会知道她知道了朴振英是凶手的事情？

原来金容仙这次见她并不是为了说那些乱七八糟的事，她只是在向她传递一个信息。

金容仙可以绕过朴振英告诉文星伊一些事。

她不是真的已经投靠了朴振英，而是想办法从朴振英身边入手搜集证据。

文星伊离开酒店之前收起了那根发丝：“金容仙啊金容仙……你也太相信我了。”

23

距离那天文星伊见到金容仙已经又过去了一个星期，市面上开始流通一款alpha式的软化剂，他们怀疑可能就是当初的那款药，所以好不容易被组织截到了一批货拿来对比。

“顺便帮我查一下宋道阳这个联系方式的IP地址，注意一下反控设备。”

“知道了。”

文星伊现在接手了所有曾经金容仙管理的组织人员，真的不是一点麻烦，而且回家还要收拾她这么个小屁孩。

“文组，现在的完全查不到，最后一次出现在交楠洞北的林苑。”

“行了，就这样吧。”文星伊知道不可能能找到的，她只是好奇，金容仙是怎么知道她一举一动的，虽然是在朴振英身边，想要她的行踪也很容易，但是她应该也有个线人。

而宋道阳，应该就是那个线人。

嘶――

金容仙真是送给她好大一个惊喜，究竟是多久之前就盯上朴振英的？

正在文星伊整理任务的时候，有新的情报传送过来，市面上又流通的那款药，就是当初金容仙被下的那款。

文星伊立马被上面给传话了，这次完全是顶风作案了，立刻想办法解决，还有整理出金容仙跟这次扩大的市场什么关系一并被当做任务下达。

“还有，这次不知道为什么药品里有掺杂伏莳的消息被泄露了，这次主办交由警察了，你们尽量辅助他们。”

文星伊应了声好，掐掉蓝牙里的接线：“都来一下，我开个短会，颂乐身上我植入了一个定位芯片，这会应该已经被激活了，我们可以看看朴振英他另一个制药厂在哪了。”

等大家看完地址之后完全愣住了。

那个芯片要一整天激活，材质特殊不会被金属探测器检测出来，文星伊也是冒险在见面那天小心翼翼放金容仙身上了。

它可以记录佩戴人所有经过的路线，但是排除了其他不可能的地方，那个制药厂就只有两个地点，一个就在JYP郊外训练场的基地，另一个是车尚贤已经被封掉的药厂。

“你觉得可能在哪？”文星伊问丁辉人。

“朴振英如果真的是那个幕后的人，不可能傻到用自己的地盘来做事。”

“但是被封掉的药厂一直被警察盯着，怎么可能？”安惠真点着桌子。

一群人一头雾水。

“颂乐告诉过我，朴振英的地盘他最大，没有人可以干扰，不会就是那里吧？”

“警方的技术人员已经和我们接洽了，我们把有的信息都给他们了。”技术组的人员在会议一半是敲开了会议室的门。

“现在最大的可能，也只有那里了，警察肯定已经接收到我们给的信息，估计他们已经调动人手准备进去了。

“确实，被批准进那个基地还花点时间，所以警方和军部还在交涉。”

文星伊愣住了，这么着急？

“他们怎么那么确定就是那个地方？”丁辉人也愣住了。

技术组的人员用电脑把一个月前的口供内容传输给文星伊：“是车尚贤的供词，之前警方一直都在试探，但因为地点太特殊被怀疑是编造的，刚刚我们的信息给他们之后就确定了。”

“我们怎么没有收到这个通知？”

“我也是刚刚被警方通知的，他们之前没有告诉我们车尚贤这部分供词。”

文星伊皱起眉头，这几年RBW风头逐渐增加，内部中高层人员又被隔离在警方监管权限之外，这是怕他们抢了功劳么？

“文组，刚刚警方消息传来，他们和军部交涉成功了。现在警员已经进去了。”

“成功？”文星伊不可思议。

“不对吧，按之前我们头上那个级别的领导都进不去的程度来说，那边怎么可能同意啊？为了洗白吗？知道我们重点怀疑对象是他了之后，为了撇清关系？”李寄旭也很困惑。

“对啊，如果久一点我们还会猜测他是不是为了清理证据，布置好现场，现在这样一看也太自信了吧。”

文星伊觉得不对劲，很不对劲。

车尚贤的证词，金容仙的见面，追踪到的路线几乎都是直接明显的线索，而且偏偏这些线索不在同一方手上……就是猜定他们会对此猜疑，所以要相互佐证。

有了对方手上的线索就可以更方便确定行动目标。

可是，这些线索不就是对方安排好了给他们的吗？

“等一下，药厂那里为什么是用这种线条过去，而且总是断断续续的？”安惠真指着那个行动线，和那里的交通地形完全不符合。

“对啊，我记得那里是山区，怎么会有这么直的路线？”丁辉人跟着安惠真研究起了那个断断续续的行动路线。

“遭了！”文星伊一拍桌子，“马上联系警方撤出基地，那是陷阱！”

“文组，警部那边交涉的时候有答应为了保护好基地的安全，所以切断他们对外的通讯，只用内部的电波。”

文星伊拳头缩紧。

晚了。

几个小时后传来基地导弹系统操作失误，在军演的战场上炸死了三个军人，几个预备役和一车的警察。

这件意外事故震惊了军部，军方首将亲自下查原因，了解警察是在调查这件事之后，他亲自去搜查了整个基地，连基地里的地下武器装备库和研究院都没有放过。

没有异常。

这次失误，操控导弹的军人被军法处分，基地当天被下令禁止外来人员进入并且一年内不允许再次军演，导弹部队要受到相应处罚，而那一车的警察就那样白白牺牲了。

军部本质上还是护短的，但警部只能认栽。

24

“不可能，金容仙她并不知情我在她身上放了追踪器，而且是她和她的线人告诉我们这个幕后的人是谁的，怎么可能叛变！而且还有另外一个地点已经被找出来了，怎么不去查？？”

文星伊被喊到总署之后金道勋要求她交出金容仙的工牌。

理由是金容仙很有可能已经叛变，现在需要回收身份，进行正式通缉。

“文星伊，这个不是你说了算的，上头已经决定，车尚贤的证词证明了金容仙给你提供的证据是虚假的，而且无法确认金容仙知不知道你在她身上安装追踪器，所以鉴于现有的证据，金容仙很有可能叛变。”

“你不信她？”

“文星伊，现在不是意气用事的时候，我告诉过你的，一切以组织利益为重，而且如果她告诉这个幕后的人也是被一手操控的陷阱，怎么办？”

“这不可能，她不会骗我的。”

“你做的那么多训练和那么多个任务一点都没用吗？怎么对她的主观意识怎么这么强？组织培养你是最后给别人当……”金道勋差点就没控制住自己的情绪，“我虽然也很难受，毕竟是我一手带出来的人，我们对她的信任度都太高了，可惜人是会变的，组织已经把任务移交给别人，你自己回去好好想想吧。”

算算事故过去了一个多星期，文星伊瘫在沙发上，她也被限制了权限，虽然表面上还是特工组的组长，但实际上，现在属于停职的状态了。

金道勋说的那些，她怎么可能没想过，在事故消息传来的那一刻，她脑海里劈哩叭啦的火花就要炸裂，神经撕扯的痛苦还记忆犹新。

但她依旧选择相信，相信金容仙。

十多年，她再傻，也不可能被一个人骗这么久。

文星伊这一个星期都没出门，把自己锁在家里，疯狂地翻找关于金容仙的物品，当她在沙发底下发现金容仙平时看电视没事卷两下沙发的卷毛器的时候，她别提有多开心了。

叮――

文星伊抬起手机，突然发现了手机里多出了一条陌生号码的消息。

“今晚九点乾安码头，容蜜。”

――――未完待续――――


End file.
